Are You Deathly Serious
by BreakingFromALivingNightmare
Summary: now up! So Hayley moves to Arkansas and meets Noah and Fern gets to Camp. IS REALLY FUNNY BUT MIGHT GET NOAH AND ABBY MAD! Wow.. All my evil girls are named Abby... Hsaha


**A/N: NOAH MADE ME! Sorry , Booksareforever made me restart... Disclaimer blah blah blah... On to the story we go!**

**Oh hey THIS IS TOTALLY FICTION! I DO NOT ACTUALLY LIVE IN ARKANSAS! That is for the sake of the story... And because I wanna move there...**

* * *

_Somewhere in Arkansas..._

The family started unpacking random boxes in their knew home.

The four girls helped their parents as much as possible, except for the youngest, who is really lazy.

In mid August, where they were, it was 90 degrees farenheit, and they'd just gotton out of a car they'd been driving in from LA to wherever they were.

The second youngest, Hayley, put in her mom's earphones.

Words of advice: If your headphones fall apart... DON'T SUPER GLUE THEM!

Now that's a LONG story that this narrator won't tell.

Now.

HAYLEY! IT'S YOUR TURN!

**Hayley's POV**

Hi.

I'm Hayley Angel.

So skipping our moving in t5o the firsat day of school.

The one word to explainme on that day was CIONFUSED.

Or shy.

Or quiet.

THIS IS WHY I HATE MOVING!

But, luckily, I was going to go to school with one of my Best Friends {whom of which I'd met on FanFiction}, Noah.

So yeah.

LUCKY FOR ME I actually didn't have any enemies.

Unlike back in CA.

I was literally silent all day {besides when I had to talk. I BLAME MOTHER FOR FORCING ME TO TALK to her.}

OKAY TIME FOR NOAH'S POV! NOAH COME ON!

**Noah's POV**

knjifhudfui

HAYLEY! NO! HAYLEY.

Sorry... Hayley was playing a prank by trying to take my turn.

To make up random things about me.

OH I SHOULD DO THAT.

But I won't. Now, I need to make this quick I hav e practice soon.

So there was a new girl that looked like who I'd imagined my friend on FF, Hayley, to look like.

Plus you could see her constantly writing down lyrics {Elizabeth Grace, Paramore, etc} so I knew it was her.

But then the bell rang and she disappeared.

So I went home and started PMing her then went to practice.

I'M DONE!

FERN'S TURN!

Fern's POV

Wait, what?

Oh okay.

So Hayley PMed me saying she moved to Arkansas and so I was forced to go to school and stop mourning.

So yada yada yada.

On the first day of school, the teacher attacked me in monster from.

Annabeth and Percy picked me up and I got to camp.

YAY! DONE!

NARRATOR NUMBER TWO YOUR TURN!

Narrator Two

K. So, since Fern was Camp she didn't write any Castle fanfics anymore SO Hayley started getting re obsessed and so she published Curse, a messed up Fanfic where Beckett dies.

Anyways.

So Hayley guessed Fern was gon so about a month into school Hayley randomly dragged Noah into the library during Lunch and explained everything.

HAYLEY!

Hayley's POV

Okay. The convo went like this:  
Noah: Who are you? Am I being kidnapped?  
Me: *facepalm* No I'm Hayley so Fern's gone missing I think she;'s at Camp.

Noah: So what will we do.

Hayley: *facepalm* WE'LL GO TO CAMP!

Noah: Ho- *gets cut off*

Abby Williams: *walks up* Hiii Nooaaaaahhhhhhhh *bats fake eyelashes*

Hauley: *biurts out laughing then raises an eyebrow at Noah*  
Abby: Really Noah? Talking to Silent Girl.

Hayley: *Mysteriously disappears but is really watching from behind a bookshelf*

Noah: ... Um... Hayley? A LITTLE HELP HERE!

Abby: Silly Noah... *grabs his ear and starts dragging him away*

Noah: *sees Hayley and grabs her ear*

Hayley: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Abby: Gr... *let's go and walks off*

Noah: I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!

Hayley: Let go of my ear!

Noah: Fine.

Hayley: *dashes off*

Noah: *starts chasing her*

Both: *run into a monster aka Abby who make Hayley think of Misery Business*

Hayley: *Starts tickling Abby*

Noah: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Abby: *rolls on the ground laughing until Hayley stabs her with a blue pen.*

Hayley: Done. Now we should go to camp... Uh oh.

Noah: What?

Hayley: WE'RE LATE TO CLASS!

**THE END FOR NOW!**

**Make sure to review and the first person to review and submit a character will get a character in here.**

**Form: Character, Parent, Looks, Personality, favorite music, etc**


End file.
